


Let's Keep This Drama Hidden

by jeonghyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun - Freeform, Minor Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Minor Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Sister's best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghyo/pseuds/jeonghyo
Summary: jeongyeon's older sister's best friend comes over. after being around each other many times.. something happens.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 12





	Let's Keep This Drama Hidden

It has been a long thirty minutes of studying for Jeongyeon, and she was searching for a distraction. She picked up her phone to see no notifications, nothing new. It was only five pm on a Thursday, and her younger sister, Chaeyoung, was out with her girlfriend while her older sister, Seungyeon, had her 'best friend' over. Best friend was in quotes because Jeongyeon has just heard of this new friend, and her sister went through friends like rolls of toilet paper in a five-person household. She stepped out of her room to the smell of bacon and.. pancakes? She ran down the stairs, following the scent of her favorite breakfast food. Before opening her mouth, she sees her sister and another girl cooking. Jeongyeon had forgotten to put on a proper shirt since she was chilling in her room with a sports bra. Quickly, she runs upstairs to put on a t-shirt and some socks since her feet were cold. 

"Mmmm! What are you cooking, unnie?" Jeongyeon asked, eyeing the food. Nayeon turned around, eyeing the new person in the room. 

"Do you know how to acknowledge someone?" Seungyeon asked, rolling her eyes at the rude behavior of her little sister. She could be so annoying.

"She's like the seventh new person you have brought home in ten days." she stated, "Haven't you heard of the saying 'Do not bring random people in your place of peace?"

Nayeon snickered, surprisingly. "I don't think anyone has heard of that saying." Jeongyeon diverted her eyes to the unknown guest. "Did you just make that-"

"Please, Nayeon, don't waste your energy on this child."

"You're literally thirteen months older than me, calm down," Jeongyeon stated, "And no, I did not make that up, it is a real saying," she added. She maneuvered her way to the stove to see how many pieces of bacon were in the pan. Then she looked at the _two_ pancakes on the _two_ plates, along with _two_ cups of tea next to the dishes. The pancake mix that was left could probably be used for one, maybe two pancakes if measured appropriately. But the pan for the pancakes was clearly washed so her sister or sister's friend may have to clean it yet again. "I feel like you can add three more pieces of bacon and make like two more pancakes for me!" She exclaimed after examining the work area. 

Seungyeon laughed, "you mean, _you_ can make yourself bacon and pancakes."

"I mean, I have been in my room studying hard, the least you could do is make me dinner," she looked at the time, "Where are our parents?" She figured their dad flew back to Korea, but their mom is usually home at this time. 

"First of all, you never study, so that's a lie," Nayeon snorted, "and second of all, Umma went to Korea with Appa because they were making another restaurant over there."

"So, I could've had plans right now?" Jeongyeon whined. The only reason she was home was that her mom doesn't like her going out, especially on a school night. "How come I didn't know they were both going?"

"If you were to check the group chat, you would know," Seungyeon smugly looked at her "also, I know you did not just try to sneak in that you could've had plans." Nayeon snorted once again at their bicker.

"I could've we-" 

"Going to Jihyo or Sana's house does not count." She laughed. 

"Whatever." 

By the time they were done talking, all _their_ food was done. Yes, _all their_ food. Even though Seungyeon told Nayeon not to make her 'rude' little sister food, she did it anyway. Nayeon never had an older or younger sibling to argue with, so she enjoyed being in any sibling's presence. It made her feel happy and filled in the void of being the only child. 

After running up the stairs to grab her phone, Jeongyeon began eating with the people who made her food. As the two best friends were talking, Jeongyeon was scrolling through her twitter feed. Once her timeline refreshed to the same tweets eight times in a row, she put her phone down in a huff. The two looked at her then went back to talking and eating. Jeongyeon sighs again, louder. Once again, the pair looked at the attention-seeking girl and went back to talking. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, realizing she was being ignored. Still, she was going to let it go since she did not feel like starting with her sister again. She excused herself from the table and went upstairs, but not before cleaning her dish and the counter. 

It was not till 8 pm when Chaeyoung came home. Yet again, her hair was tousled, red lipstick all over her face, and her clothes halfheartedly on her body. This was a regular occurrence for Chaeng. For some reason, their mother allowed Chaeyoung to do whatever she wants, whether it was coming home late, or going to her girlfriend's house whenever she wants. Mind you, she could come in looking a hot mess, but their mother could care less. It was the same for Seungyeon. Jeongyeon was apparently the only exception to that rule. 

She had to be home before eight pm, she was not allowed to be over a significant other's house, and she was not allowed to go out on weekdays. Like she would seriously get in trouble if she broke any of those rules, but the rules were well-deserved with the amount of trouble Jeongyeon used to get into. Not only did she sneak out past eleven pm (when her curfew was 10), but she would never tell anyone where and when she was going. There was a time when she was at a boyfriend's house, accidentally fell asleep, and everyone thought she was missing. Though that happened a year ago, her parents will not let her live it down. She pleads with them that she is a 'changed woman,' but they ignore it. 

"What'd you eat?" She asked Chaeyoung as she walked into their shared bathroom that was attached to their separate rooms. 

"Pu-" she stopped as she saw Jeongyeon's expression, "Sushi and ice cream." Jeongyeon nodded.

** sister gc **

_seungyeon_: movie before nayeon leaves?

_jeongyeon_: what kind?

_chaengie_: yes!!

_seungyeon_: don't ask questions, jeongyeon. just come or don't

Jeongyeon scoffed at the message but decided not to reply, nevertheless, she ran down the stairs. Disappointingly, Nayeon was sitting in her 'assigned' chair, but luckily she liked to sit in her father's armchair. In twenty minutes, both Chaeyoung and Seungyeon were asleep on each other while Nayeon and Jeongyeon watched quietly.

Jeongyeon would shift her eyes to Nayeon every other second to see what she was doing. Feeling the eyes of Jeongyeon for the umpteenth time, Nayeon asks 'what' in a whisper. Jeongyeon looked at her confusedly. 

"You keep looking at me. I feel it."

"Sorry, it's just getting late, and I'm assuming you are driving yourself home, so I'm afraid you will be too tired to drive."

"Oh. I'm staying over."

"Oh, okay."

The room was filled with loud TV and light snores coming for the eldest and youngest sister. Jeongyeon was no longer interested in the movie, but she did not want Nayeon to see her leaving. Nayeon, on the other hand, was dozing off, paying no attention to the film. She did not know why Seungyeon would even suggest a movie when everyone knows that she sleeps the first five minutes of it. Nayeon fully expected all of the Yoo sisters to fall asleep the first couple minutes of the film, but there was one still standing. 

Finally, the movie was over. Jeongyeon was dreading this because she was going to help Nayeon get ready for bed without waking up the other sisters for assistance. 

"Did you bring clothes for bed?"

"No." Nayeon shook her head.

Jeongyeon silently told her to follow her upstairs to find some pajamas. She wanted to get this over with because she was tired herself. She rummaged through Seungyeon's drawer and found shorts and a t-shirt. After saying yes to taking a shower in the morning, Jeongyeon did not have to give her the necessities for bathing. 

"You can sleep in unnie's room," Jeongyeon said, walking her way out of her older sister's room. "Do you need anything before I go?" 

"Uhhh, I left my phone and charger by the chair I was sitting in. Can you get it for me, please?"  Nayeon asked.

Jeongyeon snarled in her head. She was asking that to be friendly, not to actually do something, but she went anyways. Unplugging her phone from the outlet in the living room, her phone lit up, showing her lock screen. 

  1. Picture of rabbit with a rainbow background
  2. A text from Jennie: I miss you. Let's talk, please.

Pretending she did not peek at her lock screen, Jeongyeon goes upstairs to give her to Nayeon but finds her knocked out on the bed with the lights on. (Something Jeongyeon can't do. It has to be pitch black or she can't sleep.) Being the best person in the world, she plugs the phone up by the side of the bed, placing it on the nightstand. 

\-------

Jeongyeon woke up at her standard time, 6 am, to get ready for school that started at 8 am. Usually, she takes a shower, washes her hair, and other bathroom essentials, which averages around thirty minutes. Then she lays her outfit on her bed, which takes about five minutes. When her mom is home, she would cook breakfast, but on days like today, she has to make her own. Along with her siblings. 

With freshly washed hair, sports bra, and shorts on, she walks downstairs to start breakfast. She chose to make french toast, sausages, and scrambled eggs. Her sisters usually woke up at 7 am and ate breakfast right away because they were night time bathers. 

At 7:10 am, the four girls were eating breakfast together. The time sped by fast as it neared 7:40. Nayeon left after eating since she left her clothes at home. Chaeyoung got into Jeongyeon's car after Seungyeon drove off. 

Taking no more than seven minutes to get to school, they were there. The sisters departed to their separate friend groups. Jeongyeon had two best friends: Sana & Jihyo (the couple). Jihyo was her childhood best friend, and Sana was her high school best friend. Sana lives only five houses down, and Jihyo lives about two blocks from her. Chaeyoung also had two best friends: Dahyun and Tzuyu (her gf). Dahyun is her childhood best friend, and Tzuyu has been her girlfriend for 11 months. 

Jeongyeon had an easy day of classes since it was Friday, and 5 out of the 8 were teaching little to nothing. Finals were next week, and most (not all) of the teachers were going over the essential material to pass the tests. This meant Jeongyeon got to sleep in class. In her mind, 'learning comes natural to her' or 'there is no reason for me to be retaught material I learned last month.' 

In the last period of the day, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Sana sat in the library, talking to one another. Jihyo was excited that there were only two weeks left of school and could not wait for the summer. Sana was happy at the mention of summer, they'll finally be seniors next year. 

\------------------------

**Family**

_Appa_: Umma, and I will be back next Saturday! Many people want to meet the chef! Will send money! Love you, girls!

Seungyeonie: Okay, appa! Love you!

_Chaengie_: Yes! I love you too!

_Jeongyeonie_: Love you too!

** sister gc **

_seungyeon_: nayeon is coming over this weekend

_chaengie_: tzuyu is coming over :P

jeongyeon: jihyo and sana too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
im not really sure where i am going with this but i just wanted to publish this idea.


End file.
